


Appreciation

by marigoldcrown



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Content, Affection, Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Body Part Kinks, Body Worship, Choking, Consensual Sex, Diamond Authority - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Girls Kissing, Neck Kissing, Non-Human Genitalia, Objectification, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Softcore Porn, Steven Universe is a Diamond, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marigoldcrown/pseuds/marigoldcrown
Summary: Steven, otherwise known as Pink Diamond, rules over his colony on Earth with his trusty confidant, Spinel. He finds humans endlessly fascinating, and has his eye on the particularly beautiful and talented female human that is yourself. After enticing him with a song, he wishes to show you his appreciation, with the help of Spinel, whilst indulging in his own decadent desires.
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader, Steven Universe/Reader
Kudos: 176





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> (ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+, this fic contains a thirsty reader, steven as pink diamond's heir if he never actually lived on earth, spinel being best girl, and european spelling)
> 
> this is what quarantine does to you, it makes you write shit like this
> 
> to be fair i've had this idea for a while, it just took actually showing symptoms of covid 19 and being bedbound to get it down lmao
> 
> the steven i had in mind for this fic was inspired by laliiyeaah's portrayal of diamond!steven, go check her art out because it is so fucking good 
> 
> (song referenced is "sad girl" by lana del rey)

You were struggling to breathe, your head swimming with a haze. Your skin was sweltering, flush with welts blooming into a garden of roses on your neck, chest, and arms. In your heavy cocoon of ecstasy, warmth fought against the occasional wash of chill that came from hot breath meeting wet skin. Your insides had turned to water, heart steadily ticking itself to keep you afloat, whilst you kept your weeping gaze on those eyes as they pinned you down. Soft magenta eyes that conveyed a mischievous innocence, heightened by anyone else’s impression of their owner. But those diamond centres betrayed his true nature. He thrived in decadence.   
Even as he leaned in to give you a messy, heavy kiss, one that stole your breath and left your head spinning, with his generous hands soothing your feverish face, he never took his gaze off you. It seemed he really wanted to enjoy his new human playmate.   
Your home was the possession of the alien-human hybrid, a boy who defied the laws of existence. His fondness for nicknaming things led him to titling himself “Steven”, an incentive that allowed himself to mingle with humans. But here, to everyone else, he was Pink Diamond. Just one of four godly higher beings to whom the universe belonged. The Diamonds’ very existence carried the centre of all celestial bodies. 

Between them, they were a paradox that both attracted and repelled one another. White Diamond was the eldest, the divine mother of all. Blue Diamond was the bringer of emotion, weaving her way through the galaxy on an endless tapestry of tears. Yellow Diamond was authority itself, shattering the heavens with ferocity and persistence. Both of them worked with their White Diamond to govern and lead the path of by strict ruling. But Pink Diamond/Steven was something else entirely. Such rules are meaningless to him, the new generation of Gemkind, the harbinger of celestial evolution. 

Everything was a game to him, which you soon realised once he’d laid his eyes on you. The Diamond hybrid had been amusing himself tonight with the entertainment humans had to offer. A group of you were selected by Spinel, Steven’s right-hand confidant and most-trusted companion, to report to the Diamond’s spaceship. One by one, in the throne room, you’d performed an act, an impromptu array of acts ranging from singing, to dancing, to fire-juggling. Steven was absolutely delighted with each human’s act, never one to shy away from his praises. The ballet dancers swooned when he kissed their hands in gratitude, the conjurer had bowed with grace and Steven followed in tandem, earning a hearty laugh from both. You were eager to impress the Diamond too, so you’d recited a favourite song that you were hopeful would gain you favour. 

Your voice was soft, sultry, and high, as you sang the story of a lovelorn woman abandoned by her self-indulgent lover and his newest lady-friend. Yet, the woman revelled in her fate, dancing on the grave of her broken relationship, and owning her new nickname as the town’s “sad girl”. It was a dissonant ballad of tragedy laced with nightmarish joy, a dangerous combination of sultriness and danger.

It was a song so human to the overlord, that it captivated him. As you sang, you’d seen the devilish looks exchanged between Steven to Spinel. It had just so happened that you were the last human performing tonight. 

Once the melody had died, your hands were lashed together by the gloved wrists of Spinel and Steven coaxed you forward, a cheerful smile on his face. He reclined in his glittering pink throne, giving the human hybrid a rosy pink glow. You were intimidated, and deeply unsettled by the unruly appearance of Steven’s companion. Spinel looked like the type of girl who would happily break a few of your bones, wait for them to heal, and then break them again. Her ballerina pink appearance was contrasted with her favoured dark style of dressing: thick scarlet hair tied in two messy bunches, her heart-shaped face streaked with black face paint that marked her authority as Pink Diamond’s advisor. She regarded you with a lidded gaze as you’d stepped up to the Diamond Prince.

“I like you a lot,” Steven had cooed, holding your loosened hands together in his, beaming with warmth and friendliness. “I’ve never heard a song like that. One so full of pain, yet so full of bliss.”   
You hadn’t said anything in response, but you were overwhelmed with joy, your face flush with pride. “My Diamond has seen many humans in his time, doll,” You looked up in surprise to realise that Spinel was standing right behind you. “He’s been waiting for the right one to come along for him to play with.” The Gem’s hands slipped over your shoulders, her fingertips brushing the ends of your hair, sending warm shivers down your spine. “I think she’s finally arrived.”

Steven had wanted to explore how humans worked, and Spinel was happy to comply. You soon found yourself in their embrace, perched on the throne as Steven’s true nature melted away his childlike curiosity.   
Fingertips met skin, tongues met lips, hormones coursed their way through your blood as you exchanged kisses between Steven and Spinel. He’d wanted to explore every part of you, and soon you were shamefully aroused, your legs pressed together. But the alien hybrid and the Gem knew you couldn’t hide it. The musky scent of your excitement tainted the throne room’s mugginess. Spinel had roped her limbs around the curve of your thighs to coax them apart, and Steven gushed at your shyness as the air became thicker with your excitement. 

As Steven had pulled you in for a few more kisses, of which he seemingly couldn’t get enough of, Spinel had pressed her fingertips into your shoulder blades, slipping beneath your clothing as she marked your neck with fanged bites and kisses, her tongue slicking over each one to soothe the sting. Your lungs heaved for cool air, and the lack of it pushed you into a headier mindset. Steven pulled you into his lap as he reclined, Spinel resting against your back as the thick, soft arms of the Diamond Prince encased your hips. 

All this attention was driving you mad and soon, you were a mess in their hands. Spinel’s ministrations had uncovered the source of Steven’s curiosity, your clothes long discarded. Between your legs rested the soft flesh of your opening, dewy and sticky with arousal. Pleased, she showered you with hazy nothings of love and tenderness as she nipped your neck and her hands roamed the lushness of your derrière, telling you how good of a doll you are and what a pretty girl she and her beloved Diamond had found. You didn’t know if Gems could feel arousal or anything that constituted as such, but Steven and Spinel seemed to have answered your question.

Steven’s attention had turned to your bosom, and he’d paused his steamy kisses to lower those lustful pink eyes down, as your breasts rested against the curves of his hands. Your nipples were softly tipped, the heat of the air keeping them rosy, but they soon started to nub once Steven’s thumbs ghosted over them. And then he kissed them, before curiosity got the better of him and he suckled, slicking his thick tongue over your sensitive flesh, gently nibbling on it to make your nipples bud. You’d panted and whimpered as he’d done so, keening and arching your back into Spinel’s form as she let your head fall back against her shoulder. With your legs straddling the Diamond Prince, Spinel took advantage of your position to drop a gloved hand down to your opening.

Swaddled in tender flesh, your cunt dripped softly, your residue mingling with your sweat. Spinel pressed a thumb to your swollen button and you’d softly cried out as one of her digits curiously dipped into you. “Look boss, she’s got a fun lil secret down here,” Spinel gushed to Steven.

The Diamond’s eyes had cracked open a little, and for the first time you noticed the heady pink glow spreading across his impish face, which you supposed constituted for a Gem blush. His tongue, still glistening with saliva (most of which was cooling on your breasts) ran over his lips as he pulled away a bit to examine.  
Spinel cupped her hand over your mound from behind, her middle finger steadily pumping into you, waves of euphoria swimming through your body as your blood raced, full of adrenaline. Your mouth hung open, one hand aimed up to try and cover it, as whorish moans slipped out from you. The Gem’s hand was slowly becoming sticky with your dew, and Steven was fascinated.

The Diamond Prince watched you with a lewd grin on his face, enjoying the dance that puppeteer Spinel was having you perform. His confidant’s other hand had smoothed up your body and closed around your throat, squeezing generously, breaking up your moans and whimpers into a choked melody of sounds sweeter than honey. “You’re making her sing, Spinel,” Steven gleefully remarked, watching as your cunt became redder, wetter, and stickier. “But I fear she might break soon, if you keep that up.” 

Spinel giggled sinfully, before feeling her boss’ hand on her arm. The Diamond gave her a look with those devilish eyes, and a sadistic grin. “May I do the honours, my friend? After all, she is mine.” Spinel always beamed with joy when her Diamond addressed her as his friend. Their difference in authority meant nothing to Steven. And she was happy to obey. Withdrawing her digits from your insides, the pink Gem held her hand up for Steven to savour. His tongue worked over the fabric of her glove, your soapy, musky flavour a marvel. He wanted a turn.

You weren’t all there, by this point. Your body was comforted and held by the two of them, otherwise it felt like you had no bones left. The lure of orgasm glowed at you from your core, as if mocking you. And shortly you felt that touch again, as you grinded against the warm fingers that rubbed at you, Steven grinning at your reaction. Soon, he had two digits sinking deep into you and you shuddered, loudly crying out as your orgasm shook you, making your blood fizz and sparkle. Your eyes seeped and saliva dripped between slack lips. Your dew darkened the fabric of Steven’s fitted pink slacks, making the Diamond almost emotional with joy.   
“Did you see that, Spinel?!”  
“Yes, my Diamond, and what a gorgeous lil song she made too~” 

Diamond-shaped pupils unconsciously and temporarily had shaped themselves into little stars, something that always made Spinel giddy, for it assured her that her friend was very happy and excited.   
Steven groaned as he pulsed his fingers into you, lewdly panting. “She’s so tight Spinel, so warm and wet~”  
“Ain’t she just?” Spinel cooed and turned your face to hers, her expression soft and full of love as she kissed you deeply, revelling in watching her Diamond fuck your pretty body with his hand. She felt a swell growing within her, one she was hoping Steven would allow her to indulge in. 

Steven was indeed in a charitable mood, he was so thankful to her for bringing you to him. It was only right to let his friend know of his appreciation. He saw the bulge forming from Spinel’s lax body, and he kindly guided your body towards her, moving you so that you ground back against her. Spinel groaned as her bulge grew longer and throbbed in response, and soon Steven was grinding you against the length of Spinel’s arousal, slicking it up with your juices. Breathless from Spinel’s deep kisses, you whined as Spinel’s tip kissed your flesh, opening it up and sinking in, filling you in all the right ways. It felt so blissful, being here with these two, whom you now weirdly considered “friends”. All reason had gone from your mind, so you slowly danced with Spinel as she moved deep and gradual, striking up every nerve. Steven watched the euphoria on your faces as his friend fucked you slowly, her thickness showing off every gorgeous aspect of your cunt, beckoning you back up that cliff. 

Spinel was panting and moaning, her arms wrapped around your chest possessively as she held you in place, her movements becoming more desperate and brutal. And such enthusiasm was at times painful, but the bliss far outnumbered it. You found yourself thriving in the roughness. She bit into your neck, and Steven’s eyes glittered with joy as he watched your bruised skin seep a beautiful red.   
The pink Gem eventually cried out loudly and clasped you to her body as she shuddered, length throbbing deep within you with no release, for Spinel had no means of secreting her own orgasm; Gems didn’t have any need to reproduce. 

Spinel withdrew and ran her hand through her hair, sweating as her face paint was smeared and her eyes were glazed. She slipped her hand around to cup your face and kissed you tenderly, rubbing your cheek. “What a good doll ya are, babe.” Your heart pounded with your delight. Spinel looked like she could rough anyone up, and she certainly roughed you up, but she had a heart as big as her gemstone.

Steven was very happy for Spinel. He fought back tears as he squeezed her hand. But the Diamond’s mind couldn’t stray from the fact that it was his turn. As Spinel pulled away to hand you over to him, Steven pressed his forehead against yours and adored the way you coyly looked away from him. He kissed you, your lips raw and plump, arms closing around you to hold you tight. He pressed a prominent, familiar shape into your sensitive opening. “I love hearing you sing, lady,” The Diamond breathed into your ear, his voice rich with arousal. “I would love to sing for you again, my Diamond.” You whispered back, and melted into the arms that held you as Steven slipped nice and deep into your sticky flesh, making you gasp out the prettiest and highest note the Diamond had heard yet.   
“Mmhh fuck, that’s it my girl, just like that~” 

You rested your head into his shoulder as he ground slowly, blushing deeply through tear-stained cheeks and a drunken smile. You nipped at his throat and he receded, grasping a handful of your hair to turn your face up and steal your breath away with kiss after kiss. Your body was wearing out, but Steven wanted to give you the ecstasy you deserved. His pace picked up, fucking you harder and pinning you in place as you felt him reach the deepest part of you, churning up your insides. Like Spinel, the Diamond couldn’t help being a little rough, wanting you to sing out every pretty note you were capable of. 

It was getting harder and harder to stay conscious at this point, so you went limp and allowed your Diamond to carry you to the top. He cradled you and kissed your forehead as you shuddered out your release in his arms, tightening around him to the point where he held back a choked moan. The pressure lifted him and he crushed his face between your shoulder and jaw as he climaxed hard, throbbing as his release warmly filled you. 

Steven lay back in his throne, exerted, holding you close against his chest. His Diamond ego always slipped aside for his human self after orgasm, especially when partaking in something so human in itself. He combed his fingers through your tangled hair, and wiped your sweat-stained face with his sleeve. Spinel draped herself over the both of you, slipping her arms around you both, dozy and happy. 

What successful fun this had been.


End file.
